


Alternate

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, episode 108
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Cecilos based off ep 108 yo





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINAL POST](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com/post/160705097982/alternate)

"You know what you did." His tone is not accusing, but it doesn't change the weight of his sentence.

"I do."

"It's bad, isn't it?" The way Carlos looks at me, I can't look back. I can't.

"It is."

Silence. Then, "Tell me, Cecil." More silence. "Ceec?"

"You don't want to know." My voice is quiet.

"Ceec, tell me. I think, at this point, you owe _everyone_ that much."

I take a breath. "Do you remember what Mayor Cardinal said about choosing which world you like better?" Carlos nods. I feel a lump forming in my throat. I swallow hard around it and I still do not meet Carlos's eyes when I speak next. "I chose the one where you were still here," I say quietly. Carlos is quiet for a moment.

"What?"

"I... A few years back when you went to visit the underground city?" Another nod. "You weren't gonna come back."

"I'm... sorry?"

"You _died_ , Carlos. You died and I had one chance — just one. I– I can do things... unexplainable things. I... I couldn't... Carlos, I wasn't just gonna let you _die_. I couldn't. I wouldn't have been able to handle it. So I... I changed things around a bit..."

I chance a look at him. His eyes are shut. He takes a deep breath,  
opens them, looks me in the eyes. Usually that makes him uncomfortable, but I suppose nothing about today is usual. "Ceec..." He trails off, then starts again. "Cecil, are you trying to tell me that you... _altered reality_?"

"...Yes. Yes, Carlos, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"So... None of this — none of this _us_ that has been happening since then — is actually real?"

"No! No! No, it's– it's definitely _real_ , Carlos. It's just... not supposed to be."

"What d'you mean?"

"This reality wouldn't be a reality if it wasn't– if I didn't change things. I didn't think, I never– I didn't consider the other things that would be affected by it. I just wanted you around so much, I... Nothing else mattered." My words come more quickly now, my voice rises in desperation. "Now those two realities are converging and I don't– I don't know what's gonna happen. I don't know what to do. Carlos, I—"

"Shh, shh. Hush now, cariño." He pulls me close and holds me tightly. This isn't what I was expecting, but it is what I need. I hold on to him as tightly as I can. I am shaking. I am– I am crying. I am crying and I cannot stop, but that is okay. Carlos holds me and keeps talking to me gently. He calms me down.

"I– I'm sorry," I choke out.

"It's okay, it's okay. I know why you did it. I understand. We can figure things out from here. We'll do it. We will."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Carlos cups my cheek, wipes some of my tears away with his thumb.

"And Cecil?"

"Yeah?"

"Te quiero."

I smile. "Yeah, I love you, too."


End file.
